


Sweet Dreams

by Jettara1



Category: rise of the guardians
Genre: M/M, Multi, dreamland - Freeform, invading dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jettara1/pseuds/Jettara1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Removed from Fanfiction.net and moved here.</p><p>Usually Pitch is attracted to fear and the dark but sometimes other dreams call for his attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

Sweet Dreams

Dreams were funny things. They could change with barely a thought. One moment you could be flying a dragon over the great blue yonder in a mystical realm and the next in the future fighting transforming robots. They came and went in a blink of the eye and when you awoke most barely remembered the dream. Nightmares were different. Yes they came and went like a dream but they broke a frightening rush and cold chill that could last much, much longer and depending how the nightmare came about they could scar the mind and leave you quacking in fear for hours or even days later.

Fear was something Pitch fed on. It fueled him like no other energy or force out there. For longer than time existed he fed on it but there were times when he wanted something more, something different and sweeter. Sometimes he would move away from the dreams of children when he sensed it, just a little thing that was so common amongst teenagers that it really should not have been so appetizing yet it oddly was. He might have over looked it completely if it weren’t for the dreamer.

He crept through the shadows and into the youth’s room. It had changed over the years since he was a young boy in the midst of a battle between light and darkness and Pitch could not place his finger on the last time he had stepped foot in it. Was it five or ten years ago? The boy was small then but now he was on the brink of being a man. Indeed a small shadow of whiskers dotted his face that would surely need shaving come morning.

The Last Light had grown up considerably since those days long ago.

Jamie slept in nothing but his boxers, one hand down them as he unconsciously groped himself. Ah…a wet dream, Pitch concluded with amusement. Those dreams could be fun to twist into nightmares. With one properly place nightmare he could make any child afraid of the opposite sex or even the same sex. He could warp the boy’s mind and have his hiding in the dark away from any potential love interest. It would be fun and serve the boy right for interfering in his plans so long ago. However curiosity got the best of the Nightmare King. Who might have caught the lad’s fancy? Was it a pretty girl or another lad? Was it someone he knew and could twist to his own desires? He didn’t know, didn’t really care yet the curiosity burned bright inside him.

Slipping into a dream was much like falling. While physically he was still in the real world his mind slipped into Jamie’s and entered his dream. Jamie’s mind was a rather fascinating thing. Even at eighteen he still believed whole heartedly in the Guardians as well as many other things most people would consider fantasy and it was in this fantastical world that Pitch found himself but it wasn’t one of the Guardians’ domains, at least none that Pitch had seen but rather something Jamie had made up…for Jack Frost no less.

They were in a palace of ice it would seem but not a cave or cavern. The walls were smooth and adorn with rich mosaics all craved into the ice. Glittering lights floated through the air and ice craved statues lined either side of what appeared to be a vast throne room. Pitch was taken aback by the sheer detail for even the large windows were covered by stain glass or ice depicting what appeared to be the Ice King battling the forces of darkness. Pitch stared at the image for a moment before realizing it wasn’t truly a king but the young spirit of winter, Jack Frost dressed in royal garb. Was that how Jamie viewed Jack, as some sort of royalty or deity in need of worshipping?

That question was quickly answered when he turned to the dais at the end of the chamber. There sat the young frost spirit, lounging on a large throne, his eyes closed and eyes half closed as Jamie knelt between his legs. Judging by the small moans and gasps coming from the spirit Jamie was not simply bowing before him but giving him head. The youth’s head bobbed slowly up and down as if focused entirely on the job at hand. It was rather exciting to watch but seemed utterly wrong in Pitch’s opinion.

Tutting he strolled up to the two as if he owned the place. “This is all wrong,” he announced when he reached the side of the throne and gazed down at Jamie, his mouth full of cock that was obviously much bigger than the real Jack would have. Jamie froze and looked up at him with large brown eyes, Jack’s cock still in his mouth. The dream Jack didn’t react at all except to stroke Jamie’s hair. Pitch shook his head and gave Jamie a pitying look. “Here you are worshiping the spirit of a child when in reality he should be worshiping you.”

Jamie’s eyes narrowed as he pulled away from the dream version of Jack Frost. “I know you…you’re Pitch Black, the Boogieman.”

Pitch shrugged and leaned against the thrown as he inspected his nails. “So you do remember me, I’m touched.” His gold-silver gaze looked at the naked Jack on the throne then shook his head in disgust. “So you’re planning to let a boy nearly half your size top you? And Sandy says I have weird kinks.”

“Go away,” Jamie snapped as he jumped to his feet. He was equally naked as the dream Jack and sported a rather impressive hard on. 

Pitch licked his lips. Oh how tantalizing youth could be. He turned his focus back to Jamie’s face. “Quite frankly it should be Frost and the Guardians worshipping you, Jamie. After all if it weren’t for you they would no longer exist and you wouldn’t be fantasying about…what this? Pleasing a spirit boy who would never be a man? In all reality to you think he could ever top you? You should be the one dominating him. You should be making him bow before you.”

At first Jamie only glared at him but then his face became thoughtful. Pitch knew he had Jamie now. The youth bit his lower lip. “But Jack’s…”

“The Guardian of Fun and yada yada yada…” Pitch said in mock boredom. “And who says being dominated is fun? You seem to like it what makes you think he won’t. Besides this is only a dream, why harm would it do?”

The boy looked doubtful so with a twirl of his fingers Pitch swapped the boys positions and took over the dream. Now Jamie was lounging on the throne with Jack between his legs and suckling his dick like some sweet treat. Jamie gasped, his eyes wide but Pitch knew exactly what to do with his new puppet. Jack sucked deadly and dipped and darted his tongue over the meat in his mouth while he rolled Jamie’s balls in one hand. Soon Jamie was like a puddle of mush, leaning back and letting Jack have full reign of his body until he was so hard that it nearly hurt.

“Good, isn’t it?” Pitch purred, watching the display with hungry eyes.

“Yes…” Jamie moaned, his eyes closed and head hanging back.

“Then tell him what you want,” Pitch continued, his voice low and husky as he leaned next to Jamie’s ear. “What is it you want, Jamie? Do you want him to ride your hard cock? Do you want him on your lap like a little whore or under you where you can pound him into his beloved snow? Come on, Jamie, don’t tell me you haven’t dreamed or fucking him. Senseless. Look at you, you’re so much larger than him. You can fill his belly with your seed and mark him as yours.”

Another lustful moan escaped Jamie.

Well if the boy wasn’t going to decide than Pitch would simply take over completely. He had Jack stop what he was doing and slowly climb up Jamie’s body, licking his way up the older boy’s body until he came to his face. There he slowly kissed Jamie, his tongue flicking over his lips before claiming them fully. His pale hands laced through luscious brown hair as he slowly climbed onto Jamie’s lap.

“Fuck me, Jamie. Fuck me good and hard,” the frost spirit whispered. “Fuck me hard. I’m so horny…I need you so bad.”

“Jack…” Jamie moaned, his hands on Jack’s hips. 

Usually in his dream it was him in this position not Jack but he knew what to do and gently pushed his love down to impale him with his aching dick. The coolness and sheer tightness of Jack’s ass nearly made him cum right then and there. It felt so good, especially when he finally slipped all the way inside. He threw his head back. Jack was milking him, his muscles rippling and squeezing him in such a wonderful way and when the spirit began to bounce it just got better. Jack was moaning his name in a mantra, begging for more, wanting to go faster, harder, deeper…all the things Jamie was afraid to ask for.

“Do it, Jamie, screw him as hard as he wants. Make him scream,” Pitch encouraged as he came behind the dream Jack, his grey hands sliding around the pale body to tweak a perk nipple. The dream being cried out and it spurred Jamie on, making his grab the other boy’s hips and bounce him harder. Jamie real had a handle on it now. He lifted his beloved ice spirit off his lap and laid him on a blanket of snow – the scenery changing to Jack’s beloved pond – and resumed fucking him, this time harder and deeper like the dream demanded.

Pitch watched this with half hooded eyes, his own arousal peaking at the lewd display before him. Oh they made a beautiful pair and it brought a need he hadn’t felt in a long time. He needed release but he was of two minds on who to take, the beautiful dream moaning whorishly or the boy screwing it senseless. He decided on Jamie – a dream just wasn’t the same, and if he really wanted Jack he would much rather hunt down the real thing. With a mere thought his robes were gone and he knelt behind the young man. Having been planned to be the bottom, Jamie was already well stretched and lubed and there was little Pitch had to do in preparation. He lined himself up and pushed in as Jamie was pulling out of Jack.

Jamie cried out at the sudden intrusion, having all but forgotten Pitch was even in his dream. “Wha…” he gasped before closing his eyes at the dual sensation of being filled while filling someone else.

“You’re so beautiful together,” purred Pitch in his ear. “I simply could not resist the idea of fucking both of you at once.”

“Yes…yes, please…” moaned the dream Jack as he pulled Jamie to him. “Fuck us, Pitch. Make us scream.” 

He raised his head and began kissing Jamie as Pitch began to move. The shade didn’t often view himself as an incubus but there were times like this when he couldn’t help himself. He moved in slow precise thrusts until he found Jamie’s sweet spot and then he became merciless. His thrusts grew harder, deeper and faster but with each one he made sure to it the boy’s prostrate and make him cry out. The dream Jack continued to make lusty noises as he clung to Jamie as the boy was forced to fuck him harder, deeper and faster as well. 

Jamie was losing his mind. He never felt so much pleasure, never thought such a thing existed. He just couldn’t believe this was happening to him, that he was fucking the spirit that he loved more than life itself and being fucked by the dark spirit of nightmares all at once. It felt…it felt so incredible. He couldn’t hold on any more, the pressure in his groin became too much and with a cry he came hard. Spurts upon spurts gushed from his hard length and filled Jack. He clung to the smaller being as his body shook and he pushed as deeply into him as possible, not wanting to waste any of his seed when it would be so much better in Jack’s beautiful body. He jerked once more as hot cum filled his ass and triggered a second, more powerful inner orgasm. His body quivered as he slowly came down from his high and slumped on the body of his beloved frost spirit.

“Oh wow…” he breathed, not sure what else to say.

“Imagine if that was the real Jack, Jamie,” Pitch purred in his ear as he slowly pulled out. “Think of the pleasure you and I could bring him.” He ran his fingers through the young man’s hair. “Join me and I can make Jack Frost yours.”

He left the dream there, not waiting for an answer. He would give Jamie a chance to pounder his offer. For now the boy would think it was all a wonder it not odd dream. Not a nightmare but just as potent. When the time was right he would seek Pitch out and maybe…just maybe…help him destroy the Guardians beginning with his beloved Jack Frost. Dreams could be an odd thing and sometimes they could make wishes come true.


End file.
